Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Homura Tamura)
|-|Rampaging Sayaka= |-|Metal Magica= |-|Sayaka LVL:9999= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B Name: Rampaging Sayaka, Sayaka LVL:9999, Metal Magica, Madam President Origin: Puella Magi Homura Tamura Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Supercritical Magical Girl, Giant Robot User, Mecha Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Type 2, 3, 6 and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation and Enhancing, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Can survive in outer space, Gets stronger when critically damaged, Sleep Manipulation, minor Air Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid), Pain Nullification, Magic Detection, Power Bestowal. Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, and unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Portal Creation from Rampaging Sayaka, Time Manipulation from Metal Magica, Weather Manipulation from Mink Sayaka, gets stronger and faster the more sugar she consumes. Attack Potency: At least Planet level+ (Rampaging Sayaka was capable of taking an onslaught of attacks from the Akemikaizer, which should at least be on par with M.A.D.O.K.A. Giant 2, which was roughly a quarter of the size of Jupiter. One shotted Post-Training Tamura Akemi.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew to the incubator’s homeworld to exterminate Kyubey in Metal Magica.), Lightspeed with Merlin’s Spaceship (Would take 12 billion years to travel the the 12 billion lightyear journey to Kyubey’s homeworld in Episode 21) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Through the sheer weight of Sayaka LVL:9999, Rampaging Sayaka threw the Akemikaizer into the sky with absolute ease.) Striking Strength: At least Planet level+ (Casually took down Tamura Akemi, posed a threat to Akemikaizer.) Durability: At least Planet level+ (Tanked several missiles from the Akemikaizer.) Stamina: Virtually Limitless (Leagues above main canon Sayaka Miki, LVL:9999 Sayaka and Metal Magica both are robots without the ability to fatigue.) Range: At least several dozen meters (Through sheer size and by being superior to the main canon Sayaka Miki.), Universal+ with Portal Creation (Broke a hole in a reality to appear outside of her timeline and into Bar Akemi.) Standard Equipment: Sword, Kyoko the Ermine, Metal Magica Suit, Giant Robot, Merlin’s Spaceship Intelligence: Above Average (In the Chocolate Factory Episode, Sayaka is the President of an entire Company.) Weaknesses: Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately, taking the soul gem more than 100 meters away from the main body would make the body collapse as an empty husk due to the magical girl's essence being in their soul gem, and Overusing her powers can lead to her soul gem being corrupted, in which she'll be forcefully turned into a witch in the process Feats: * Destroyed the entirety of Japan in the LVL:9999 timeline and being superior to Island level humans in the same timeline. Destroyed 2/3 thirds of a city by walking around with her robot. * Traveled to Kyubey’s homeworld which is 12 billion lightyears away in order to destroy their race as Metal Magica * Wiped the floor with countless Homuras with utter ease in the Rampaging Sayaka timeline, could not be physically defeated by any of them. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Should have all the techniques from the main Sayaka Miki. * Sayaka Beam: Fires a massive laser beam from her head, can also fire explosive shells. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Magical Girls Category:Revived Characters Category:Mecha Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Teenagers Category:Female Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Pain Users Category:Weapon Creation Users